Out of the Woods
by Stephybezy
Summary: Outlaw Queen One Shots! I take requests and prompts. New prompt up 4x09 Robin Hood and Regina the after after sex scene. Fully of Giggles and truly regal Regina. Please read, review, and send in prompts. I promise it's better than this Summary!
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you can look into your heart and understand." Robin promptly got up, and walked quickly to the door. He kept his head up almost looking at the ceiling because he knew he is about to cry. He stared at the ceiling he couldn't look at the office they were in. After all only a couple of hours earlier had they shared the most intimate of conversations Robin thought he had ever had with someone. He tried mechanically not thinking about it but his mind wandered. "It's all about timing," he had said. What a cruel joke fate had played on him. Regina final told him they were destined for each other and now they were ripped apart.

He couldn't see her cry. He had to escape before she started. Robin knew he wasn't strong enough to stay away from Regina if he say even one tear shed because of him. He knew it was selfish leaving her like that but he truly believed in his duty he has to his wife even if he may love another. As he walked away there was the burning image in his head of her smiling and hanging on to that hope that he did truly love her. And he did truly love her. He needed Regina to know that it was real. She had been used and abused so much in her past by Snow White, Rumple, even her own mother; he would be added to the blank space at the bottom of that list. He loved her.

He reached for the door Robin had to get out of her office before he turned around and ran back to her begging for forgiveness and telling her he would never leave. He reached for the door hesitantly…but what about…. no Robin you keep walking you have a wife and child who are waiting for you right now at camp. He had a code for a reason. He had always lived by the motto "good men don't need rules," but Robin wasn't good. He had many rules for himself for this very reason.

He grabbed the door pushed it open and closed it quietly behind him. Then the finality hit him, he collapsed against the door, tears streaming down his face. He wiped his cheeks, it had been years since he had cried, come to think of it, he thought, it was when Marian had died. He had cried for months in his bed at night away from the merry men and especially his son. He had to stay strong for him then but who did he have to be strong for now?

Robin sat there crying silently for a minute. He would allow himself this moment, but he promised to be back at camp in an hour. However, all he could think about was Regina. Was she crying on the couch? Had she poofed herself home? He had to know if she was okay it was essential to his being. He looked down at his wrist seeing the tattoo of the lion on it. Could they really be soul mates, destined to be together when fate kept getting in their way? He ran his fingers over the lion. That when it finally hit him. Robin knew that she was his soul mate, because he left a part of his heart back in that office with Regina.

As he got up to leave after his moment, he heard the smallest of whispers from the other side of the door. "I understand." He froze if he wasn't so in tune with Regina's voice he never would have heard her. Which he thought was probably her intension. He couldn't do it… couldn't get up. His heart was racing from the sincerity of her words. God he loved this woman, Robin thought.

Then he leaned his head back against the door. Was he doing the right thing? He was honoring his vows, if anything Robin was honorable. He knew she was just on the other side of the door, most likely leaning against the door too. He sits there an extra minute, saying in a shaky voice that clearly gives away the fact that he had been crying, "Goodbye m'lady." He couldn't bring himself to say her name one last time it was too much, too final.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Robin defends Regina

Hope you like it. I took this prompt and ran away with it! Please send more I'm eager to write just about anything Outlaw Queen! Read and enjoy!

Robin was in his tent tucking in Roland for the night in his separate room on the other side of the tent. He was stalling going back to his own part of the tent, knowing Marian was waiting for him just on a couple yards away. He had been stalling the inevitable, after all they were married why was he dreading it so much? "Goodnight Roland. Sweet dreams, son." He ruffled his hair slightly, kissed the top of his head then left the tent through the curtain and walked slowly to the other end of the tent to his… their room.

It had been five days since Marian's return. The first night he had delayed any physical love for her sake it was a new place she was tired from the journey and need rest. The next four nights were all his excuses from being too tired chasing the Snow Queen, to even using his own son and saying that he wanted to sleep in there room with them because he missed his mother. These excuses were just delaying though; he was out of them tonight. Why did he feel so guilty, he thought to himself. He knew exactly why. Damn that beautiful audacious woman! He couldn't get Regina out of his head.

He moved the curtain and walked in seeing Marian standing there, as beautiful as ever. She was in a soft blue cotton tunic that brushed mid-thigh, with her curly brown hair down framing her face perfectly. Her warm caramel eyes looked at him and a warm inviting smile appeared on her face. She was truly lovely and he smiled back. He didn't know if it was out of habit or because she seemed to provoke a younger happier version of Robin to come out.

She got up from the side of the bed and moves to stand right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His mind flashed back years ago to when she would do this after a particularly bad hunting trip. She leaned in and kissed him right on the corner of his mouth, he kisses her back with more enthusiasm than he though capable lately. Marion pulled him down to her as one hand wandered under the hem of his shirt to his stomach and up his chest. He stiffened slightly, guilt washed through him instantly. Regina was all he could think, and he pulled away.

"Why," Marion said the hurt on her face clear now. Not needing to fully ask the question looming in the air between them.

Oh great, he thought, no he's upset both women. He looked at her quickly then dropped his eyes to the ground. "Honestly, I don't know," he lied. Well maybe not one hundred percent lied. He didn't know why he couldn't get Regina out of his head truly but, clearly she was the reason.

She looked at him, like she always used to, as if she could see right through him. She frowned, "it's that woman isn't it?" There was a long pause where Robin didn't answer just continued staring at the ground. "I'm your wife Robin, and you can't even kiss me…God forbid go any further, without pulling away. Do you love her? How could even care so much about her she is the Evil Queen."

He finally looked up a new fire in his eyes. "She is not the Evil Queen at least not anymore, Marian. She has saved the lives of the people in this town on multiple occasions. Regina even saved your son's life, but you still seem to think she is evil." He realized he was shouting now and that this might lead to his son waking up or even his Merry Men, but he didn't care he would defend Regina even if he could be with her.

Marion looked at him clearly hurt but shouted back "The Queen has killed thousands, Robin. Her magic is dark. She's a monster."

Robin said back voice still loud, "I can't do this with you Marian, if you're not at least reasonable. People can change. She has a dark past, but she is capable of change. No one until their soul leaves their body is past the point of no return. Her heart is good; I've seen it with my own eyes."

Her eyes got big. "You're in love with her…" She simply stated bringing her voice down to barely over a whisper.

It wasn't even a question but Robin looked her straight in the eye and without faltering answered with one word, "yes."

"Then why are you here Robin?"

He didn't answer just went to the door of the tent and said over his shoulder, "I need some air. I'll be back in a little while." He grabbed his jacket and left.

He could fight with Marian over Regina. It was too hard for him He would defend Regina until he was blue in the face, but Marian seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she had changed. She had literally saved Marian's life from a snow monster just four days ago. He could stop think how amazing she was, saving his wife just after he had broken her heart. It made him love her more. That wasn't the plan he thought. What was he going to do? After all he had a code and what kind of life would he be living if he didn't at least follow it?

He was now wandering through the woods letting his mind contemplate everything. He didn't have any place in particular he was heading just needing to get away from it all. Then suddenly his eyes focused on a fallen tree that was in his direct pathway. It wasn't just any fallen tree it was their tree. He sat down in his usual spot, and looked at the emptiness next to him. He couldn't help but think back to that day. It felt like ages ago to Robin. He had stumbled upon her while looking for the wicked witch. Seeing the sadness in Regina's eyes, he immediately felt this overwhelming desire to comfort her, hold her. Do anything to cheer her up. Oh how he wished he could run and comfort her now. He had felt so protective over her so quickly it scared him. She was regal in every respect of the word. Beauty and strength shown on the outside but, he knew she had a fragile heart he had witnessed for himself. After all she felt things with more than just her heart. She felt it with her whole soul.

"…stunning in every way."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Post episode 4x07 loved this episode can't contain my joy. Yet I can't be sure that Regina won't do something stupid but noble and still give him the memory potion to save his wife. I hope to god that doesn't happen. Outlaw Queen forever. Characters aren't mine as much as I wish they were. Please read and review!**

Today is Not One of Those Days

Robin was always noble, always doing the honorable thing. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor. Rules rules rules. He was sick of them. He couldn't do it anymore. Will's words echoed in his mind, "When you see the good in someone you don't give up on them, especially when they can't see it themselves." This was a quote from Marian so how was it that he couldn't get Regina out of his head? Robin was going to fight for his true love. Everyday Robin does the honorable thing. Screw honor. Today was not one of those days. He left the diner, more like sprinted out. He had to find her, knowing exactly where she was going to be, he sprinted to her vault full force. Robin was thinking with his heart but, if he stopped and thought he may not go through with it. When he got into her vault he saw her fiercely beautiful in a red dress. He couldn't think straight with Regina in his head. He couldn't help himself so he started talking before she could walk away from him again, thoroughly shocking the Queen with is speech. "Today is not one of those days," he said as he lunged forward to kiss her, hands cradling her face as his fingers run through her hair.

Her lips were soft, red, and full, moving with his like their life depended on it. There kiss was hurried but full of so much fiery passion. Robin reveled in the softness of her hair. Oh how he missed the feeling of her silk tresses through is fingers, so different from Marian's curly fizz. Her smell was like coming home, dark and warm. He couldn't quite put his finger on the smell exactly, but it was Regina and he couldn't get enough of it. But most of all, he missed _her_. He pulled away a little needing to see her brown eyes, warm and full of so many emotions. He bent down and lifted her up mid-kiss needing nothing more than her closeness.

Regina was shocked, fully blown away by Robin's actions, and she prides herself in being hard to surprise. She was being to accept that he was going to keep coming around, saying he cared for her… loved her, but couldn't be with her. But he had grabbed her so fast, swept her off her fee with that kiss. She hadn't realized how hard it was to act like she wasn't falling apart every time Henry asked her if she was okay or Robin showed up for no reason just to talk. It was exhausting and this was the first time in weeks she could let her emotions go. There was no more hiding behind walls. This kiss was freedom.

Regina went willingly as her picked her up and brought her closer, needing him just as much. Her hands roamed his back pulling him in so there was no room between them at all, seeking him near her… in her. His hands moved from her hair to her back and lower to her ass. A low moan escaped her mouth. God he was driving her crazy, absolutely mad with desire.

Robin loved the sound he got coming out of her mouth, almost a beg for more, but he knew better than to think that Regina, a Queen, would ever beg in her life. He was certainly going to try. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt, tugging impatiently on the bottom, needing it off. He threw his vest and shirt on the ground not caring exactly where they ended up. He wasn't planning on putting them back on until tomorrow. His hands started looking for a zipper needing this devilishly gorgeous dress off of her. He flipped her around peppering kisses all down her neck, sucking at her pulse. He unzipped her dress slowly as he kissed is way down her back. Loving the way her breath quickened in uneven breaths. That same moan broke out. Regina let the dress fall pooling at her feet. He couldn't help but stare at her standing in front of him in nothing but her undergarments and heels. He was quite positive she was the hottest thing he had seen in his whole life.

His eyes darkened with desire warmth rushing to his center. He pushes her up against the granite walls of her vault. The stone dug into her back but she didn't mind. It made it feel real to her. It felt to much like a dream she had so many nights alone. He kissed the base of her neck, her collar bone, and the sensitive spot between her breasts. He traveled lower to her stomach…she shivered then did something that both of them didn't expect she stiffened and pulled away.

He is so in tune with her that he pulled away instantly looked up and say panic in her eyes. "Regina…" he whispered standing up to look her in the eye a new emotion there. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Don't think that I would ever-"

Regina cups his face still a little fearful. She drops her eyes sadness replacing the panic on her face. "I've never made love before."

"You mean you're-"

"No, no I mean… that I have had sex, just never been with someone that I care about. It's always been about power or lust… never actually love. I guess I just don't know how."

His hands went up to cup her cheek. His blue eyes met her brown ones, a thousand emotions going through his mind. She had a past he didn't know about and he wouldn't ask, but his job was to make her feel loved, and he was going to worship her. How lucky was he to have a woman who felt so much so deeply, with her whole soul. He couldn't love her more. "Regina I love you. But if you're not ready I am not going any farther."

She tilted her head into his hand. Regina loved his so much she didn't want to ruin this. She had gotten so used to her walls up that if scared her to be this bare not so much physically as mentally. It was her safety net. What would she do if he broke her hear again? She leaned into him tucking her head into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her protectively, engulfing her in his warmth. He would be content forever standing here holding her. Then it hit Regina this safety, her home is in his arms. What does she have to fear?

She tilted her head up and kissed him with so much emotion. This kiss was different from the previous one; it was slow burning but still full of passion. He answered eagerly to her kiss and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with a smile against his kiss. He pulled back looking for any hesitation. Clearly he didn't see any because he smiles with pure adoration at her and with a soft voice said "I'm going to make love to you now. Tonight is about you." As he starts his trail back up again peppering kisses down her torso.

They lay on the ground a blanket under them still surrounded by burning candles in her vault, still coming down from their highs. He had his hands wrapped around her tightly, holding her to him. They both didn't move or say anything, afraid that if they do the moment would be over. Robin was afraid Regina would run again and demand that this was a mistake, after all she was so hell bent on leaving him, thinking she didn't deserve a happy ending. He held on tighter to her. He was going to fight for his true love, and not let it go this time.

Regina was worried he would regret their night together, once they came down from their high. "Today is not one of those days," but what about tomorrow? Would he return to his honor and codes? She couldn't bear the thought it was too excruciating. She stiffened when he moved "Regina." Her it comes he is going to leave go back to his honor code. "I love you," he said. Warmth filled her from head to toe. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. Never wanting this moment to end.

"I love you too, Robin." Whatever happens to come their way they would battle together. Regina thought as she ran her fingers over his tattoo. After all pixie dust never lies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for Reading! Please please please send prompts in the review section! I'm up for any challenge. This one shot is the end of 4x09. Just finishing up the library scene. Thank you again!**

"What is it?" he said truly concerned for her.

"Nothing I just owe someone a quarter." Then she was kissing him. It was filled with all the emotion built up in her from today. What it boiled down to was hope. Regina had finally felt hope for the first time in decades and she owed it all to this thief. _Her _thief.

He had stolen her story book from her vault, and this bothered her but not because of the actual thievery, but because her past was spelled out in that book. She had done some awful things in her past and was trying to make amends for them now but she knew for a fact that if he read that book Robin would see her as a monster, just like the rest of the town. Even twice today but the Uncharmings had jabbed her with sassy comments about her past. "The countless innocent lives you took" David had reminded her of her past while she was trying to save their daughter. No. No one could see Regina for who her was now and that hurt her, because it was hard to change and she was trying.

Robin pulled away to look at her with so many emotions in his eyes. "I read the book…" He whispered softly.

She froze, heart racing. All the hope she had felt drained from her in an instant. Typical, she thought, she couldn't even be happy for a minute without something ruining it. How could he love someone who had hated the world so much, who had such a dark past? "Does it change the way you see me?" she asked while looking at the ground. She couldn't bear the response that was inevitably coming. Her eyes pricked threatening tears.

He slowly reached out and pulled her chin up so that her warm brown eyes met his cool blue ones. "Yes it does," he said. She knew it. No one could ever just see her as Regina. She would forever be the Evil Queen there was no escape no matter how much she changed. She started to pull her head away from him. She needed to get out of here, away from him. "Wait Regina… let me finish." He started as he threaded his fingers in her silky hair. He Stared into the chocolate brown eyes again, and refusing to let her run away from him.

"It does change the way I think about you. You have battled impeccable hardships in your life. You lost you love already, was forced into a loveless marriage, and controlled by your abusive mother and that imp Gold. Regina you have been used and manipulated your whole life by people trying to gain power because you felt so deeply and trusted them, and that created a person who no longer felt anything anymore when they betrayed you. Your life has been no picnic, but here you are stronger than ever. You feel things deeply and truly are resilient, and when I think of that elusive smile of yours, I now think of how stunning you are to have overcome all of that and still find it in your heart to feel happiness. Because Regina this book has changed how I see you… it's made me love you more."

Then she gave him _that_ look. The same look she gave Robin before she told him that they were soul mates. The look that says "I never thought I'd have this," and he wanted her, no needed her, to know she was capable of being loved. Regina's heart was soaring, and beating erratically. She couldn't speak and she hoped that he could hear, what wasn't said out loud, in the silence.

"My past is not squeaky clean either, but I do know that the past does not define us. You may be bold and audacious but not evil… never evil, love. And I love every part of you, all your edges, curves, and cracks of your soul."

She leaned into him circling her arms around his back, and pressed her ear to his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Knowing it can't go any farther tonight. Not until other things were cleared up. She would not be the other woman. He automatically encircles her with his arms, holding her tighter to him as if she was going to disappear. "Thank you, Robin."

"For what exactly," he said with a smile.

"Giving me hope again."


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to start out by thanking the people who have reviewed my chapters. You are the reason I continue writing! Harry and George, Guests, scifigrrl and ruffledparasol I want to thank you personally you guys are great and reading your reviews makes my day. I'm sorry for the wait, thanksgiving and finals kind of took up my life lately. Next this is a one shot right after the first outlaw queen of 4x08 a continuation of the morning after vault scene. Hope you like it and please read and review and send in prompts **

"But if we don't leave this room, I think this still counts as the first time. Don't you?" Then Regina cracked that ever so elusive smile that Robin dreams about as he backed her against the granite wall of her vault, cradling her face in his hands as if she is the most precious thing to him in the entire world.

When he kisses her it is soft unlike the urgency of the night before when he couldn't restrain himself. He just needed her closeness. But he knew to treasure this moment because when they left this vault they would have to go back to the real world, as much as he would prefer to stay here forever with her and only her. They wouldn't be able to do this again until things were resolved. Robin, however, was going to get the most out of this fraction of time they have to be utterly untied from the reality. His whole goal was to show Regina how much she meant to him, but she was hesitant about everything involving them, and rightly so. She had suffered so much heart break, and it pained him to admit that he had added to it instead of soothing her hurt. But his whole goal now was to make her see that she can be happy and that that smile doesn't have to remain elusive forever.

He smiled breaking away from the kiss and leaned down to pick her up and carrying her over to their make-shift bed on the other side of the vault, where they topple over onto the cushions. Robin cushions the landing somewhat but he was so surprised and that was hard thing to do to the Prince of Thieves. The most unqueenly of sounds escaped Regina's lips, somewhere in between a giggle and squeal. It was the sound of freedom. She was not going to worry about anything outside of this vault at least for the moment. She smiled up at him finally letting it reach her eyes.

"What was that?" he chuckled then smirked at her with his eyebrows raised, but warmth in his eyes.

"That, thief, will never happen again" Regina's eyes flashed with embarrassment. She said getting a little defensive, whenever she let her guard down for even a second.

He looked down into her hardened brown eyes with his softened gaze, and rested his forehead against hers. "Well I don't know, I think that sound is quite becoming of you."

Her eyes soften. Robin could always see right through her armor, because when it came to him her walls came tumbling down in seconds. She smiled up at him embarrassment gone from a single loving look from him. He bent down and kissed her, tasting her joy on his lips. Determined now to make her giggle like that again completely and utterly stripped away from her defenses. If not today, one day he would make her happy again.

He kissed down her jaw sucking at her pulse, eliciting a moan from Regina deep in her throat. Her hands moved up into his hair pulling him into the cradle of her body as her skirt road up her thighs. His hands traveled up her spine along her waist to the buttons at the front of her silky brown blouse. She grinds her hips into him feeling his desire growing. He successfully undid the first four buttons of her shirt when her phone rang. She reaches for it on the other side of the blankets. "Ignore it, love" Robin said as he pushes the blouse aside to see her lacy black bra underneath.

"It's Snow." She said setting the phone back down. "She'll leave a message if she needs me to save Storybrooke again instead of that Unsaviorish daughter of hers." She leaned in to kiss him again as his hand moved to play with her lace covered breast. She arched her back into him, a little whine escaping.

Her phone rang again. Robin drops his head down against her chest, his sign of giving up, as he groaned and rolled off of her. "You better get this one. It seems quite urgent."

She grabbed her phone and answered it with a sharp "What?" her eyes stiff and angry for being disturbed from their moment. When her eyes grew frightened only a second later, Robin reached his hand out for hers rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Henry? Is he okay?" another pause as she received the answer. She seemed to calm a little maybe from the response on the phone or Robin's soothing circles. "Okay I'm on my way right now, and yes I'll bring the tracking potion." She stood up quickly. "I'm sorry I have to go. Henry was injured in the forest" Her eyes were frantic as she turned to leave but he got up with her.

"Okay let's go." He said still holding her hand

Her hand came up to stop him from following her. "No," she said looking at her hand not wanting to meet his eyes. "Go back to your camp, your Merry Men and son are waiting for you. I'm fine on my own thank you," her regal façade coming through. He tilted his head, eyes clouded in confusion at her tone of voice. He was just beginning to see the woman underneath but almost instantly it was taken from him. Robin reached his hand out to touch her but thought better of it. The real world had called and demanded that their moment of bliss be over. As much as he wanted to comfort her he knew it wasn't right at least not right now.

Regina hesitated, like she was thinking about kissing him but decided against it, as she turned around to leave. She walked away only stopping at the cupboard by the door for the potion. Then she turned around just before the exit to the vault. Robin thought she looked stunning, bathed in the sunlight coming down the vault entrance. She looked every bit the regal she strived to be. "Goodbye, Thief" she said, expressionless, with a finality in her voice befitting of the Queen she is. Then turned and walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Regina." He was pretty sure she could hear him but he said it still.

She was good at acting like she was alright even though he knew when she clearly wasn't, because Robin could see through her kinks in her armor. He felt it was his personal responsibility to make her smile, give her hope, since he was the one that took it away. Guilt was his underlying emotion nowadays. Not just about his not-so-dead frozen wife, but guilt over Regina too. She doesn't deserve to be hiding in a vault loving him like they were criminals. He should be able to walk with her to Granny's, go get ice cream with their sons, or least of all go cook her breakfast at his own camp. He couldn't stand the idea of her feeling guilt over being the "other woman" when clearly; to Robin she was the _only_ woman.

She may believe she doesn't deserve a happy ending, but he was going to bring hers back. He thought there was no way she deserved this she was not a villain, not anymore and he was going to prove it, even if she said not to help. He was a thief like she said. So he grabbed the Story Book and walked out of the vault, with a new mission to focus all his anger, guilt and frustration on. After all he would bring back her happiness if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
